


How to Kill a Dementor

by FleckedWings90900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleckedWings90900/pseuds/FleckedWings90900





	How to Kill a Dementor

The cold, sinking feeling in his gut just wouldn't go away. For a long time now, there had been a darkness surrounding him, a black weight he felt deep in his heart. But today it was worse, so much worse. There had been days when getting out of bed had felt impossible, his own Everest and he had so dearly wanted to just curl back up and lie there. In his bed, he could almost feel the nothingness washing over him. He used to be miserable, so upset that he had cried many bitter nights away, falling asleep on a damp pillow. The intense pain had eventually shrunk away, only to be replaced with something worse, yet nothing at all. Every day he put on his mask of ideal happiness. Every day he looked in the mirror and glued his smile in place. Every day he walked around, happy and smiling and bubbly and outgoing, speaking to all who spoke to him with kindness and joy. Everyday this disguise made a part of his soul wither away. He knew that today was the worst day so far. Nothing felt good or rewarding anymore and it was only getting harder. He thought, in that moment, that he would never be happy again.

When the first person noticed, at first they believed he was having a bad day. Who doesn't have a bad day now and again? But there was something deeper than sorrow or annoyance in the lines of his face and the slight stoop of his head, an intense look of carrying something heavier. It was in this moment that he realised why it was so important that he had been watching the other man since they were children, as otherwise he would not have noticed anything awry. It was in this moment that Draco Malfoy started walking towards Harry Potter, determined to give him a reason to genuinely smile.

Draco would never know what he had done for Harry that day. He could never have guessed that had he not invited Harry for a coffee, Harry would have gone home and begun drinking strong whisky. Had they not gone to the park and laughed like children, Harry would have cried as he sat in the dark and contemplated what use he had. Had he not insisted that Harry came with him to his godson's birthday party, Harry would have written his final goodbye to the few family members he had and carried the kitchen knife to the bathroom. Had they not made future plans to have dinner and reacquaint themselves, Harry wouldn't have had a future.

One day of friendship and understanding, and happiness became a possibility.


End file.
